Harry Potter and the Little Black Dress
by Echidne and Jyestha
Summary: While shopping for Hermione's birthday present, Harry and Ron make an interesting discovery.


Harry Potter and the Little Black Dress..  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to sue, first review! (  
  
Ch1: In which Harry find that Little Black Dress..  
  
"Come on Harry!" pleaded Ron.  
"No." stated Harry flatly, "I said no Ron, for the millionth time! I refuse."  
"Pretty please, Harry!" Ron begged, "With a cherry on top and ice cream in the middle..."  
Harry glanced at his wristwatch. He and Ron had now been arguing for 23 minutes and 48 seconds.  
"Give it up!" demanded Harry, "I'm not going with you!"  
Ron pouted, "Look Harry," he said in an exhausted voice, "If you don't do it for me, at least do it for Hermy. It is her birthday!"  
Harry rolled his eyes and began to feel himself surrendering, "But Ron. it's.. just so humiliating. Why can't we just get her a gift certificate or something so she can buy it herself?"  
"Because, for the first time in forever, she actually gave us a list of things she wants that doesn't include books with titles I can't pronounce." Ron said.  
"I think you just want to shag her," Harry said slyly.  
"That too," Ron agreed, "And a hand picked gift just. looks nicer," he added, "Besides, she even gave the prices and such,"  
"Not to mention the major hints she's been dropping," Harry added.  
Ron smiled, "You're getting the picture."  
Harry sighed, "But. what happens if someone sees us?"  
"Won't happen, "Ron said seriously, "I have a mapped out time sheet, no one will see us if we go in, get what we need and go!"  
Harry sighed deeply, "Fine!" he declared, giving into the peer- pressure, "So where are we going now?"  
"Bloomies!" exclaimed Ron excitedly.  
  
****************************************************************  
Ron and Harry gawked awkwardly, peering down the escalator.  
"Come on now, Ron, we've come so far," Harry commented.  
"Yes but. its Junior Misses, Harry? It's uncharted territory!" Ron squawked.  
Neither one had the courage to make the first move.  
"For Hermione, remember? Said Harry with more confidence then he felt, "One, two."  
"Three!" gasped Ron closing his eyes and taking that first step, "Oh my!" he exclaimed, "We're. moving!"  
Harry's momentary explanation of escalator was enough to take their minds off the department they were fast approaching.  
Suddenly the boys stood amongst the tacky designs and bright colors.  
"Stay close," Harry whispered nervously to Ron, "And try to.. Blend in."  
Harry and Ron fought their way through the sea of clothing racks and females in the basement of Bloomingdales.  
As for blending in, Ron and Harry were finding it increasingly difficult. Ron and Harry ducked behind a large feathery display to look over the list of what Hermione wanted for her birthday.  
"Okay," said Harry biting his lip "Dresses.. So.. That way?" he asked.  
"You're guess is as good as mine," answered Ron.  
The boys drove to the next display rack.  
With all their manly bobbing and darting the two boys manage to get very lost.  
  
20 minutes later:  
"We have to ask for help!" Ron panted.  
"No!" cried Harry, "I still have my dignity!"  
"Please Harry!" said Ron, half in tears, "I just want to go home!"  
"Okay. ask her!" Harry and Ron approached a perky sales person.  
"Hi! Welcome to Bloomingdales! Can I help you?" asked the girl with a large smile.  
"Yeah. where's the dress section?"  
"Please, call me Joanna," said the perky girl pointing to her name tag, "Now, what kind of dress?"  
"There is more then one kind?" asked Ron in confusion.  
Joanna sighed, "Of course! Formal or Non-formal?" she asked still smiling.  
"Eh?" Harry managed.  
"Here," said Ron thrusting Joanna the list.  
"Um." said Joanna pondering over the list for a longer amount of time then the boys would have like, "You have good taste."  
"It's for a friend. a female one." said an exasperated Ron.  
"Oh." said a disbelieving Joanna, "Well. the cut is formal, so go past shoes, through the bras and.."  
Whatever the rest of Joanna's directions were, Ron and Harry missed them. The two boys quivered in fear. The most dangerous obstacle lay no more than 20 feet ahead.  
"For Hermione," whispered Ron.  
"Right." said Harry weakly.  
"Right Mate," agreed Ron and they set off: Into the Bras.  
  
After the horrifying and scaring experience in the BRAS, Harry and Ron found themselves in salvation at the end of their journey.  
They had reached: The Dresses.  
And there were so many dresses. So many colors and cuts, Ron and Harry did not know where to start.  
"Okay. I'll start on this side," said Harry unsurely, "You get the other." He glanced at the paper, scrawled in Hermione's hand was a sketch of the gown.  
He handed the valuable information to Ron, "Be careful."  
"You too mate, "said Ron before talking off in his own search.  
Harry wandered to the end of one of the clearance racks. He began to leaf through the garbs.  
Long evening gowns, sequences, beads, bangles, feathers confused and bemused the Boy Who Lived.  
Just then Ron came rushing over, "Harry, mate! I found it!"  
Indeed he had. Just the right cut and color.  
"Excellent Ron, what size are you getting?"  
"Size?" asked Ron, his face falling, "I dunno."  
Harry stared, "What do you mean, you don't know!"  
"I knew I forgot something!" said Ron mentally slapping himself, "Well, I guess there is just one thing to do."  
"And what's that?" demanded Harry.  
"Have you try them on!"  
"ARE YOU OFF YOUR BLEEDING ROCKET?!" Harry shouted. Several girls and woman glanced at Harry.  
"Shh!" hissed Ron, "It makes sense! You and Herm are the same height, same build-,"  
"Except for the fact she's got. boobs!"  
Ron snickered, "You said boobs!"  
"Grow up!" said Harry.  
"Come on! Just see what fits best so we can get out of here."  
Harry shook his head, "NO!"  
"I'll give you a galleon,"  
"Three,"  
"Two,"  
"Two galleons and 20 knuts,"  
"Done!"  
"I think I'm going to regret this!" muttered Harry to himself as Ron ushered him to the nearby dressing room.  
After Ron did a quick sweep of the dressing rooms to make sure they were empty, Harry slipped into the nearest dressing room.  
"Oh God!" Harry thought to himself, "What am I doing?"  
As he closed the door, his hand slipped against a delicate material. Hanging on the back of the door was a dress. Harry pulled the dress off the hanger and examined it.  
'What a little number!' he thought to himself. It was silk. Black silk.  
Harry loved the feeling of the silk under his fingers.  
He could hardly contain himself. He held the dress up to himself and gazed into the long mirror in front of him.  
It fell to about his calves. The black matched his hair perfectly. Harry knew right then he would simply die if he did not have the silk next to his skin..  
His clothing quickly fell to the ground and he pulled the silk dress on with ease.  
He gasped in pleasure. He knew right then he had to have it.  
"You okay in there Harry?" asked Ron nervously.  
"Eh.. Yeah. Almost done!" said Harry quickly. Harry could almost not bear to take the dress off.  
He quickly found the right size of Hermione. He had a plan.  
Slipping the black dress inside Hermione's gift he unlocked the door, "Here Ron, put these back on the hanger, I'll pay for this. Meet me at the escalator!"  
"You okay? You look a little pale," noted Ron.  
"It was stressful," admitted Harry. Ron nodded knowingly turned to put back the dresses.  
Harry took the black dress back out and brought the two dresses to the register. He paid and met Ron at the escalator- but not without stealing peaks at his new treasure.  
"Ready?" asked Ron.  
"Oh yes," said Harry, he couldn't wait to get back home to play with his little black dress...  
"I think she'll like it," said Ron confidently as they once more braved The Bras. "It's the right, size.cut.color.."  
"Of course she'll like it," answered Harry. How could she not? The silken feel of the material was still fresh in his mind. The elegant fall of the hem against his knees, the color.It was all perfect. 


End file.
